


The Long Road Ending

by Aubrei_Seraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrei_Seraph/pseuds/Aubrei_Seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long journey. For some of them it's been years in the making. Others eons. It starts at the beginning with the word of God and ends with a sawn off shotgun to the face, typical Winchester Style. Sara didn't know what she was getting into when she walked into that alley, but maybe it was just what they all needed... scars and all. CastielxOC, DeanXOC, SamXGabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Starts sometime after season 10 after the darkness is released.

You follow this dark and endless path carved by the hand of fate. Seven figures walk along side you archetypes of the past, present, and future. The Wanderer- Paragon of Dependence, The Soldier- Paragon of Righteousness, The Deserter- Paragon of Gratification, The Fallen- Paragon of Sacrifice, The Survivor- Paragon of Persistence, The Lost- Paragon of Consideration, and The Forgotten- Paragon of Evanescence. Everyone must take this journey, must wander down this lonely path until the long road ends and there is only peace.

~A Call in the Night~

The stank of the city streets permeated the air; a mixture of urine, diesel fuel, and decay. Moist beneath my feet the ground squished against my heels as I moved further and further into the darkness. Despite the arid temperatures that had befallen the city earlier that day the ground was surprisingly damp. I cringed with each step, the sound a reminder of how insane I was being. It was dusk and dark shadows danced across the alley walls as cars passed by the small opening between buildings. Cursing myself for ever setting foot in this place I pushed on too late to turn around now. This was foolish, too foolish. It was an impulsive move, one that wasn’t like me. I wasn't this brave fool wandering into the night alone following phantom sounds. I wouldn’t even be walking through the city at all let alone at this time of night, but Yuri had called me last minute and she was my best friend.

I never made friends. Neither as a child nor now as an adult. Not that I didn’t like the companionship of another human being, it’s just easier to be a loner when everyone around you makes you want to punch them. Working in an bank would do that to you I suppose. Rich, full of themselves people who see anyone that doesn’t wear the same level of clothing or drive the same expensive car as beneath them. Yuri was the only exception I had ever met. She happened to be at the same conference I was attending three years ago when we met. The small blonde with the pixie haircut and the studded ears was sitting on the back row looking about as bored as I felt. She stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the pristine bankers with their pressed suits and perfect hair. They were shooting her odd looks as they walked by their noses turned up in disdain. 

Deciding that she was by far the most interesting person in the room I joined her ignoring the comments from my coworkers. Her suit was nice, stylish, more than comparable to the thousand dollar suits of everyone else in the room. She wore a white camisole under the dark pinstriped fabric and a layer of necklaces with crystals ranging in color from deep red to cool teal to an obnoxious orange that looked to be in the shape of… was that a skull? Her heels were at least five inches and had little chains along the sides that jingled as she tapped her foot drawing my attention; however it was the bag at her feet that really caught my eye.

I had seen some of the kids that rode the bus with me, late at night, wearing the same bag. Normally I ignored the incessant chatter of those around me but that one time I listened. They had just come back from some convention, thought I didn’t know what convention was happening at that time of night, and were bragging about their purchases. It was the only reason I recognized the brand upon first glance, seeing as the kids were making a racket the entire time they were on the bus. The bag was black leather with chains that matched her ears and shoes strung along the sides. Rips on either side of the bag opened to reveal blood red leather underneath in a stylish attempt at the macabre. It was tragic looking and yet stylish and appealed to me on some strange level. 

“Jack the Ripper, right?” I spoke my voice loud enough that I got disgusted looks from the man in front of me before he stood and moved further away. Yuri instead closed the case of her phone peering down at me through electric blue eyes too beautiful to be real and cocked her head. One corner of her mouth quirked in a crooked smile as she spoke. “The whore of babylon line.” A smile broke out on my face for the first time all trip and we fell into easy conversation after that. The rest of the conference was spent with us sitting in the back laughing at the dirty looks being thrown our way. Laconic is the word I would use to describe our friendship. Quiet and pithy. It was like we connected on a more profound level without even trying. Without so many words I could understand everything she was trying to say. So when she called me that night her voice soft and serious I was out the door before she could tell me what was wrong. 

Catching a bus that late at night was a rash decision on my part but the sticker on my car was out and I really didn't want to take the chance of being pulled over. It was midnight by the time I got off the last bus and started down 5th street. The air was humid making it harder to breathe as I walked up the steep hill in my five inch heels. Cursing myself for not taking the time to change I mustered all my strength and trudged up the steep incline. The restaurant was only a couple of blocks away and this was the safer part of the city. Still years of living alone has left me with a heightened sense of awareness for my surroundings. Walking just fast enough not draw attention I kept my eyes open to the street around me. It was quite tonight, almost eerily quiet. There was no one walking about like was normal for downtown on a saturday night. Something wasn’t right. 

I had just turned the corner thankfully catching sight of the restaurants sign in the distance when I was stopped very suddenly by a shriek. It was a sound that had my very soul quaking in fear. A sound like the mixture of nails scratching down a chalkboard and the wail of a women in agony. It was the sound of nightmares. I tried to make out the outline of a person or movement of any kind in the alley but it was too dark, the street lamps providing only enough light for a few feet. Curious now about the inhuman sound I found myself venturing into the alley before I could even process the action. 

Thus here I was walking through gunk and filth to what may or may not be my death. There was no fear and despite my anger at my foolishness I felt surprisingly calm. I could make out faint light at the end of the alley. Making my way over trash and piles of junk I continued on hoping that I would find nothing. Breathing in and out in one deep breath I calmed my thoughts, running rampant with every conceivable reason for the noise and continued.

From the angle I was standing I couldn't' see every part of the adjoining alley but enough to make out the man standing in the middle of it. Many ideas had popped into my head as I walked, my mind supplying images of gory carnage and bodies drenched in blood . Anything to explain the scream. A man standing there calmly in a long tan trench coat looking like the accountants from my office wasn’t even on the menu. He was fairly tall maybe about 5’11” with broad shoulders and hair that looked like he had never put a comb through it. My eyes wondered over him trying to find any blood or sign of any kind that he was injured but there was nothing. Maybe it was nothing, a freaky ringtone that just echoed through the alleys amplifying the sound.

At least that was what I kept telling myself. Then he stepped back and I realized he wasn’t alone. The closest boy looked to be no older than ten with short blond hair spiked up in the front. He was only half the man’s height but held himself proud, unafraid of the predator I was suspecting this man to be. I couldn’t make out the other, smaller, boy hidden behind the other but I had seen enough. Whatever the hell I thought before couldn’t compare to the thought of this… creep taking advantage of two small children.

"What the hell?" The words pulled me out of my raging thoughts and back to the scene in front of me. “What the hell?!” It was the older boy speaking his face a mixture of disbelief and horror. When the pedophile reached out to the boy I had enough hiding in the shadows. "What are you doing you creep!?" I shouted rushing to the boys side as I shot my most ferocious glare at the man. With my heels we were almost the same height and it gave me the confidence I needed.

Blue, was my first thought once I took my place as shield in front of the boys. A blue like I have never seen stared back at me. Sapphires did not shine as beautifully as his eyes did and for a moment I felt my breath catch. No, I had to focus there were two young lives at stake;however, even as I thought this my eyes began wandering right back. “Great, just what we need! Wait… is that my voice? Dude I sound like a girl!” The harsh tone of his voice broke whatever spell I was under and I turned slightly to see what the eldest boy was talking about. At this distance I could finally make out the younger boy, short with long brown hair and a look of completely disdain on his face. “Cass man, what the hell?!” The taller boy wailed again looking back to the creep in desperation. 

The creep in the trench coat screwed up those mesmerizing blue eyes cocking his head to the side. "I don’t know… it shouldn’t have been able to feed off you let alone change your physical form. The Abiku only consume the life of young children and infants.” He said looking over each boy with deep concentration. When his hand came out once again to touch the young boy I slapped his hand away. “Stay away from him you pervert!” It startled the man enough to stop his action which gave me enough time to grab both boys and pull them safely away from the creep. Laughter filled the silence after my declaration. The eldest boy, who should have been terrified out of his mind, stood there slapping his knee as laughter spilled out of him. 

“Dean this isn't funny.” The younger boy said looking between me and his brother leerily. “Like hell it isn't! She thinks Cass is a pedophile Sammy, a pedophile! This is hilarious?” Hilarious was not the word I would use to describe this situation. Confusing, frustrating, terrifying maybe, but not funny. The word pedophile, however, finally registered with the creep and he took a step back eyes wide in fear. "I'm not... I would never...” His stuttering seemed to only make the boy laugh harder. “Dean!” Sam shouted nudging his brother forcefully. 

By now I was tired, filthy, and on my way to a migraine. The laughter from the peanut gallery behind me wasn’t helping the situation and I was starting to not feel so bad for the brat. "Look just, stay there ok.” I said pointing at the stricken man who still seemed to be blubbering about not being a creep. “I'm gonna call the cops and they will sort this all out.” Damn, I needed to call Yuri too, I thought as I pulled the phone to my ear. As soon as the creep was in custody I would call her and beg her not to hate me. I was just thinking of how I was going to explain all this to her when the younger boy approached me, pretty hazel eyes looking up at me. “Look, this isn't what it looks like. I know this might sound crazy but we aren't children.” Something in his eyes begged to me to believe him. “Is he your father?” I asked, somewhere in the back of my mind hoping that it really was all a misunderstanding. “No.”

Sighing I knelt in front of him my grey eyes searching his for any explanation I could believe. “Look, I don't claim to know what's going on. For all I know this could be simply a misunderstanding, but until I am certain I'm not letting you go anywhere with this creep."  
I said as sweetly as possible before standing to my feet. The look he gave me dripped with disdain but I’d had enough. When the dispatcher voice came over the earpiece I breathed a sigh of relief. “I'm sorry for this.” 

His gravely voice was the only warning before his hand moved faster than humanly possible. One gripped my arm holding the phone and the other went to my forehead pressing lightly. Too close. Those eyes were far too close and that strange distracting affect they had was starting to get to me. The dispatcher was calling out to me from the phone but I was stuck. For a moment he just stood there staring deep into my eyes, my very soul, like he could see all my sins. The sound of glass breaking to my right forced my eyes to look away and in the brief moment of clarity rage filled my being. 

Reaching up with my dominate hand I grabbed his arm wrapped securely around my own and twisted. Now I wasn’t strong but with the anger flooding my system I was able to release his hold on me. Without giving him a chance to react I moved in the same steps that my defense instructor drilled into my head every day for a year. He was on his the ground faster than he could blink, his hand bent back in my grasp and secured with my foot pressed against his spine. Mentally I had to take a moment to collect myself from the realization that one hard press of my heel and I could cause him serious harm. It was empowering and terrifying all rolled into one. “Back-off.” I gritted through clenched teeth glaring down at him with as much ferocity as I could muster over my sudden anxiety. His eyes were wide as he stared up at me. It was a look I was use to when people underestimated my skills. 

“What are you?” A small voice whispered from my right and I looked up to see two suddenly serious faces looking up at me. Gone was the laugher and the disdainful looks. Both boys suddenly grew very quiet there big doe eyes looking up at me in complete shock. “My phone.” I suddenly realized I dropped it when I reacted. Looking around me I tried to see where it fell. Trash littered the ground around where I had the man pinned. I almost felt bad for ruining his coat in the muck… almost. 

Finding my phone only a foot away from my left foot I reached down with one hand, still securely holding the bastard, and picked it up. “Damn.” I muttered seeing the completely ruined screen. This is all I needed right now. Thankfully the dispatcher must have had time to get my location from GPS because blue and red lights were suddenly filling the alley and I could hear voices shouting in the distance. “Down here!” I yelled pressing more into the men when he tried to move. 

“Shit, Cass we need to get out of here.” The eldest boy said taking a step closer to the other boy looking ready to run. It was an instinctual move, one that came with long years of looking out for the younger boy. When I turned to yell at them to stay put I suddenly found myself tripping over air and falling into the rusty dumpster across from me. My hand caught on a jagged piece of metal tearing into my skin and eliciting a hiss from me. Turning I found the man that had at one point been pinned thoroughly by my five inch heel now gripping either boy on the shoulder. At this point I should have just let it go. Say, hey I tried, and just walk away. Something though pulled me. That same uncontrollable feeling that made me walk into the alley in the first place. Before I could fully understand what I was doing I reached out grabbing his right hand that sat bleeding on the elder boys arm. I barely had time to register the police entering the alley before the world tilted around me and my vision went black.


End file.
